


Open Up Your Heart

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Morning, Confessions, Miscommunication, Multi, Poor plot Development, Presents, Some Fluff, Winter Shklance Exchange 2018, where's the tree?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Christmas morning opening gifts and some other things that happened in the meantime.A little story about commitment, freedom and Keith’s realization about love.





	Open Up Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to leave a little message behind, you can love whoever the hell you want, and never let anyone tell you what you can or not do.  
> Gift to [@Mint-ydreams](https://mint-ydreams.tumblr.com)

Time appears to freeze as Lance makes the suggestion.  
“I suppose that after all, it could be the answer for us because you're right…I like him just as I like you,” Shiro mumbled without meeting his eyes.

Lance has been avoiding this topic for a while, he always backed off at the last minute because he wasn't brave enough to risk causing damage to his current relationship, too afraid to face what his fiance had to say about this.

Shiro loves Lance too much to lose him after all they been through and Lance is just too nice to ever be mad at him, he couldn’t deny this any longer and right now Shiro was trembling with some sort of relief because the last thing he wanted was to hurt Lance just because he couldn’t take Keith out of his mind, and he told the Brown-haired one the truth without knowing that he has also been trying to get rid of the feelings he had for Keith.

“You don’t have to be sorry, not for this, not with me,” Lance told Shiro, he doesn’t even remember why the conversation started but he is immensely glad to be having it at this moment, he's happy that Shiro gave the first step, because Lance couldn't find the words to do so himself and he's more than aware of the fact that he should have said something earlier.

It’s really interesting, Lance has been the one watching and reading all he could about the topic and he has never found someone explaining of how to talk to your partner about it and even if it has been a long time ago since Plaxum first mentioned it, he should have learned from that and talked with Shiro to ease his concern.

Plaxum used to be Lance's girlfriend, she was the one who introduced him to the concept of non-monogamy and they agreed to get into a relationship with a mutual friend. They were all really inexpert and young, and after some issues with miscommunication, the fact that Plaxum was slowly getting more and more attracted to females only and that the other person wasn’t really looking for something serious alongside some other things, he decided to withdraw from them, he was they just trying new things and none of them put the right amount of attention to the others feelings and that ended up hurting Lance a lot.

He wouldn’t say he’s polyamorous and he’s not sure if he should try to get himself emotionally involved with more than one person again. Lance settled with Shiro almost three years ago, like an instant match if you will, the people around them said they were the perfect couple, and it was true. They still are a good couple and thinking about it right now, Shiro notices that in some strange way, Lance had always been aware of Shiro’s feelings for Keith, although Shiro didn't fully understand how.  
With his past experience and newly acquired knowledge, Lance should be the one talking, but he finds himself incredibly nervous, he's really trying his best not to make it awkward for Shiro, he has been there before and he knows that is better to say this kind of things once they appear at your mind, but Lance doesn't think there's a right approach, and the fact that Shiro still feels confused is not helping.  
“So, are you willing to try?” Lance asked and Shiro nodded, “Do you think we should mention to him something about…this?”  
“Yes, but not yet, I don’t think I'm ready, there are more things I…well, that we need to figure out before that,”  
And it would have been rough to hear an utter rejection from Shiro, but even if he had said no to this, Lance would still be happy with his answer. It would have been difficult to let the idea of Keith go since the three of them spend so much time together. Lance feels an incredible amount of relief, albeit Shiro is still getting into the idea of being with more than one person, just knowing that he is actually considering this makes Lance happy.

“Of course,” Lance nods, he doesn't really know what to do now, he will find a way to help Shiro open more about his feelings, but right now he can't do more than wonder about the future so he asks with a slow sigh, taking Shiro's hand and enlacing their fingers “What do you think he would say?”

❆  
They’re always whispering.  
Well, not literally.

No one ever wants to feel like the third wheel and Lance knows this well, he and Shiro are always trying to be cautious with Keith, they don’t want to rush and they are aware of the fact that keeping their feelings a secret from him would only bring problems but they can’t help but be unnecessarily careful with every action they make. Introducing someone to a relationship with previous understandings and agreements is always complicated but it isn’t an impossible task.  
“What did he say?” Shiro asked.

“I thought we were going to be subtle about that,” Lance replied, raising his brow as he turned to face his fiance, “You wanted me to mention it?”  
“No, I just have been thinking that maybe we could give him a more evident hint and…” Shiro said, he seemed nervous every time the part of telling Keith was brought to the table, but that was understandable, Lance felt the same.

Even if at this moment Keith wasn't totally aware of Lance and Shiro hope to include him on their relationship, at least there wasn't any kind of hesitancy when it came to spending time with them alone specifically, he seemed to be comfortable enough to even just chill on the couch watching a movie with them, or just sitting there by the kitchen as Shiro absently brushed a hand down his spine and Lance muttered unintelligible words from foreign songs while trying to repair whatever Shiro had done to the pizza he was just supposed to get into the oven.  
Lance counts that as progress.

And perhaps there really isn’t a way for being subtle around Keith.

❆  
Then again, there's always something missing.  
“What about these ones?” Shiro said, showing the pair of gloves to the twelve years old girl.  
“He won't use them,”  
“He has those fingerless ones,” Shiro pointed.  
“And both of them are hideous,” She said.  
“C’mon” Shiro insisted, “Is winter and he will be sooo cold,”

Romelle was Keith’s sister, well they were not blood-related but we aren't going to get into the details of that. She was supposed to be helping Shiro, because opposite to the common belief choosing a gift is quite complicated, especially if you wait until the last moment as he did this year. Who really would have thought that getting presents for the boys who had been by his side for literally years would be so difficult?  
“I mean, go ahead if you want,” said the blonde girl.  
“Why are you being mean to us?” Shiro asked, making puppy eyes with the pair of gloves drawn towards his face.

Romelles stoped her tracking, placing her arms around her torso. “We have a complicated relationship with Christmas, you know?” she started. “I just want to give him a good present for once,”

“Well,” Shiro said. “That is what we're going to do, but I need you to lead the way, then,”  
She remained silent. “What?” Shiro asked. “Am I just supposed to guess?”  
“You’re the one dating him! I tough you would have a small idea of what to get him and I would just be here for support,” she said, throwing her arms to the air with the cheeks flushed.  
They both stared at each other for a moment, eyes full with disbelief. It made sense after Keith started to date them he moved with Shiro and Lance and although she visits them with some regularity at the end Keith spends more time with them than with her.

“Well, that means we are in trouble,” Apparently his smart plan to get the other to spoil Keith’s ultra-secret Christmas wish was now totally screwed; one should definitely not wait until the last moment to get a present.

“I can get a scarf and a sweater for Lance since it's him the one who mostly complains about the weather. And we still got some time before dinner starts, so let's focus,”Shiro started, “Maybe he would like a, uh- I really don't recall him ever mentioning anything that he would like, I guess, maybe…no, we can't give him socks, he also hates those. Wait, what does Keith not hate?”

“That, is an excellent question,” Romelle noded, “He would say he likes anything you give him, but I want him to be astonished when he opens his present,”  
“Do you think Krolia knows how to surprise him?”  
Romelle shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to call her,”  
Before Romelle could press the call button, Shiro got a hold on her wrist, making her jump in surprise and almost drop the phone, “Wait, I think that is our gift,”  
“Well, that was quick,” Romelle sighed in relief.  
Shiro gestured to the figure of a man standing outside one of the stores from across the street and the girl’s eyes lit up as she read what the sing the man held said.

“Oh, it’s actually perfect!” She exclaimed, but then her voice picked an undertone of concern, “but how are we gonna get it into the house without him noticing? And remember that it also has to remain a secret until tomorrow,” she pushed an accusing finger to Shiro's chest after that. She didn’t understand why he always refused to follow a rule so simple, but the man searches for the presents, and no matter where they hide them he manages to find them every year, then he spends his time trying to figure out the contents of the boxes, at least he doesn't open them but now that Christmas is one day away is becoming really annoying for Romelle who has told him multiple times she has no idea what her brother got him.

Shiro brushed off Romelle preoccupation and with all the confidence in the world he said, “Is not going to be a big deal,”

❆  
They had spent Christmas eve with Lance's family this year, everything went great, they had an amazing dinner which Krolia almost missed because she arrived late, Shiro messed up the legendary cookie recipe of Lance's grandma; everyone laughed but Shiro got banned from the kitchen for the second year in a row, at least he didn't burn the kitchen this time.

And now Keith wakes up with the touch of soft lips leaving kisses all over his forehead and right cheek, he remembers falling asleep on the car but somehow he had managed to found his way back to their bed. “Let's open our presents,” Lance pleads.  
“Tell him no,” Shiro yawns.  
“You were the one who didn't shut up about Christmas,” Lance complained.  
“But I already know what you got me,” Shiro answered throwing his arm lazily over Lance to reach Keith at the other side of the bed.  
“Yes, is a bunch of coal from the north pole,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.  
“Why don't you wait?” Keith asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Wait for what? For the snow to melt?” Lance was using his dramatic tone.  
Keith pretended to get back to sleep then, “Hey,” Lance yelped, and the black-haired boy got a bunch more of kisses from him, “Alright, but you're making breakfast” Keith said, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking over to the pair, meeting his gaze with Shiro’s, sprawled over Lance.

Keith smiles at him, and his eyes glints with something Shiro can't quite put his finger on.

  
“Don't peek,” Shiro told him, before going to the guest room at the end of the hall.  
Keith has been living with them for months now and it really wasn’t a secret to anyone that they all liked each other, Keith has been on some kind of open relationship before so he thought it would be easier to manage his feelings.  
“I tough you were hungry,” Lance said as he placed the hot pancakes in front of Keith.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something," Maybe he should say something now but is Christmas and Shiro is really excited about the presents, he doesn't want this to ruin his mood.  
Keith is more than happy to be around them without any title or compromise, they have always been there for each other and even if it is “Lance and Shiro", none of them has ever made Keith presence felt unwanted, their actions speak for them but, who knows, maybe Keith is just keeping his hopes a little bit too high this time, maybe this isn't supposed to last after all.

There are things that fall apart when you force them to happen.

Is it really possible for them to love him? He doesn't even remember when he started to make this kind of questions, he feels unstable.

“Oh my god, is that a chicken?” Lance suddenly asks. Shiro is back and something runs past his legs and gets under the table, Lance and Keith don't get enough time to recognize the figure.  
“Why would I give him a chicken?” Shiro snorted.  
Keith looked down the table and exclaimed “Is a puppy!” his factions melting into softness as he picked the small animal from the floor.  
“Romelle and I wanted to give you something really special,” Shiro explained, and the dark-haired boy pressed a kiss on his lips, muttering a soft “Thank you,” before giving all his attention to the dog on his lap.  
“How are we naming our new daughter?” Lance asked.  
“Is not a girl,” Shiro replied.  
“It is,” Lance assured, flipping the last pancake on the pan and Shiro looked over at the dog.  
“Oh, well,” Shiro said, “That's fine, do you like her, Keith?”  
For no reason at all, Keith comes back to the thought of losing them, he cuts out quickly but doesn't manage to smile, and the knot that has been building inside Keith's throat releases a little, enough for him to breath out his response, “Yeah,”  
Lance’s brows furrowed slightly at that but before he could say anything Shiro found his gift, “So that’s where you decided to put it this time!” he exclaimed.

Keith should be able to deal with this by himself, but he's confused, he wants something he can't ask for because he doesn’t even know what that is.

“By the look on your face, I suppose you're not thinking about a name for the puppy,”

“Is nothing,” Keith tries to shake the tough away from his head, then he fills his mouth with some of the pancakes in hopes it would stop him from saying something he would regret.  
“Doesn’t seem like it,” Lance took the dog from Keith and let it run around the kitchen. “You can tell me,”  
That little hint of encouragement is enough for him because he really needs to get this out.  
“Do you…do you ever think about actually being a family?” Keith muttered.  
It hurts Keith, knowing that he’ll only lose them more and more over time.

“Yeah, of course,” Lance eyebrow quirked.

Shiro was back and Lance'sd Keith from behind with his right arm, Keith yelped in surprise, “We already are a family, with our little daughter right there, then we will buy a new house, and-" Keith interrupted him because that's not really it.

“And then you will marry,” the words slipped from Keith's mouth like a punch.  
“Oh,” Lance face fell, “Is that it, that's why you been so quiet lately?”  
Keith cursed and rubbed his temple, “I didn't mean it like that,”  
“Is alright, we don't really talk about it much, so I guess is about time,” Shiro released his embrace and took a sit on the chair next to him. “Is something about that making you upset?”  
It does not bother him that Shiro and Lance have decided to get married, it just makes him sad knowing that he won't get to share that with them.

His eyes got watery and with a trembling voice, he spoke, “I'm not complaining about your decision,” the first tear came and Lance wiped it with his thumb. “Is everything alright?” Keith nodded and then continued.  
“Society and their laws are lame, you know that, and I’m not saying that all of the sudden I just want to get married, I’m sincerely not ready for that yet,” Keith let out a bitter laugh, and then he inhaled heavily, “But I’ve been starting to consider it as an option to the future and I realized, I won't be able to get that with neither of you,”  
Lance and Shiro exchanged looks, “What I'm trying to say is-“ Keith wiped his eyes, “I have never loved anyone as much as I love you both,”

Lance cupped Keith’s face and pressed their lips together in a slow and gentle kiss, “We love you too, never doubt that; and is really important that you know that if you ever feel that we’re not treating you right or if you feel left behind you must tell us right away so we can work on that,”  
“You have been by our side for years, even before we were together and there are no words to describe how much we love and appreciate you, and I know that in the past not everything has turned out as planned; we distanced ourselves some time, you and Lance had your own problems, but even with that we are here now and I hope you keep being part of our life,”  
“And we don't really have to get marry Keith, is just a dumb ceremony-" Shiro started.  
“I know is important for you,” Keith said.  
“But this is hurting you,” the blue-eyed muttered.  
“I really want you guys to have that, so please don't- just don't,”  
“You know what?” Lance said getting to a realization. “We don't need no piece of paper from the city hall to tell us if we can be together,”  
Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Shiro brushed his right hand past his neck and thought the hair curling at the nape of Keith's neck, smiling to himself because no matter how many times Lance complains about it, he never gets it cut. “We want you in our lives, in any way you’ll have us, is that acceptable?”  
Keith nodded.  
“And luckily for us; we already got our own party set up here,” Lance said, “weddings really just are dumb ceremonies,” he took out the phone from his pocket and after pressing some buttons a melody started, Shiro and Keith recognized the tune of a melody that Lance often sings for them.  
“Our first dance is together,” Lance offered a hand, one to each, Keith grabbed him by the waist as Lance slid his hand to Shiro's back, they managed to swing along the tune of "Diez Pasos Hacia ti,” with their bodies pressed and sometimes stteping into each other, but they made it work and some more tears came out Keith's eyes until the song ended and Shiro was there alongside Lance to hold him.

When the puppy appeared again (none of them noticed it leaving the kitchen) at least three songs have passed and now is just Keith and Lance dancing, at some point in between they moved towards the living room, and Shiro keep eating his pancake in peace until he saw that the puppy was dragging his prosthetic around; he doesn't use it when they're on the house and often ends up losing it. “What's the name of our sweet child, again?” he asked, following the small dog.  
“Cinnamon" Keith answered and Lance smiled against his chest muttering, “Hey, I hope you are ready to open the other presents,"  
“Let's help Shiro get that first,” Keith said, giving Lance’s hand a light squeeze before letting go and joining Shiro in his chase.  
They look dumb going after the small figure, and Lance can’t help but let the smile spread wide on his lips, is Christmas and he feels at home.  
❆

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the song "Diez pasos hacia ti" [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ILjCFiPo5lA)


End file.
